


hadn't had a smile in a little while

by colazitron



Series: Femmeslash February 2017 [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Eva has been a little down, and Noora is trying to figure out why, and how to make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minor_Mortals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minor_Mortals/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment reasons.

Eva was bright.

Her smile, her laugh, her mind, her heart. Everything about Eva shone with a sort of vitality that Noora had never known before. She envied her it sometimes, when she found it hard to convince herself to eat that dish of potatoes and grilled vegetables she'd barely force herself to make in the first place, but mostly she basked in Eva's glow, and counted herself lucky that she got to be so close to her.

So when Eva started to dim, it was impossible not to notice – at least for Noora, who spent a good amount of time looking at Eva and admiring the light around her. It reminded Noora a bit of the Eva she'd originally met in the fall term of their first year at Nissen. The way she'd been a little insecure, hiding her light away under layers of jackets and scarves. She understands now why Eva felt the way she did then, but she's only been getting brighter since.

At first, Noora had no idea what it could be that burdened her. She was still as half-assed involved in every absurd Russ bus scheme Vilde thought up, she was on good terms with Jonas again, and on even better ones with Isak. With Isak came what apparently used to be habitual homework sessions and Eva's grades actually improved a little. Her mum had been home quite a lot over the last few months, and she'd never mentioned any boy troubles.

But then of course, just because one didn't mention something didn't mean one didn't feel it. Noora would know. She'd never told Eva she'd slowly but surely been developing a crush on her, after all, but that didn't mean her stomach didn't fill with butterflies when Eva smiled that particular sweet smile at her. And then, almost all at once, it all seemed to fall into place.

Penetrator Chris hardly ever showed up at parties anymore. She'd not seen his face pop up on Eva's phone nearly as often either. Eva wasn't kissing Vilde either. Or anyone else, for that matter. She only drank in moderation, hardly enough to be tipsy, and usually spent the night of any given party talking to Noora, or Sana. Or Isak or Even, if they were there. Noora couldn't have said how long this had been happening, having been too caught up in Eva's attention and Eva's presence to really think about why she was getting more of it now. Why she wasn't giving it to who she used to.

But then at the same time – most of the time, actually – Eva seemed fine. Bright and cheerful as always. It was just that occasionally Noora saw her shrink into herself like a cloud passing in front of the sun. And if Noora couldn't be a sun of her own, then she'd be the wind to chase all the clouds away.

Or something like that.

Only… how does one go about cheering up a friend who was maybe mourning a boy they'd never officially dated in the first place, and didn't seem to want to talk about it? It was one thing to cheer Eva up about Jonas, Eva had never really hidden any of the hurts she'd suffered then. But this seemed… different.

Still, Noora tried. She took Eva for long walks and for ice cream. She hung out more and hung out less. She took her to parties, and came up with alternate plans for them to do everytime Eva suggested it. But nothing really seemed to work. Eva didn't seem strictly unhappy. Just not as happy as Noora would have liked.

Noora sighed, looking over at Eva sprawled out on her bed, staring down at her biology worksheet. There wasn't anything she could think of doing safe bringing it up directly, and she didn't want to pour salt in a wound that may or may not still be hurting.

“Hey, Noora?” Eva asked then, without looking up.

“Yeah?” Noora said, startling out of her musings.

“What's that song you've been humming all day?” Eva asked.

 _Blue looks good on the sky,_ _l_ _ooks good on that neon buzzin’ on the wall_ , Noora's mind provided automatically.

“Oh, just this song I've had stuck in my head,” she waved off, and then, as Eva pouted over at her at the brush-off, a lightbulb went on in her head.

“Actually, I can play it for you, if you want?” she suggested.

Eva immediately perked up, biology homework forgotten.

“Really?” she asked, sitting up.

“Yeah, hang on,” Noora said, grabbing her guitar from her closet and then sitting crosslegged on the bed opposite her.

“I haven't played it in a while, so sorry if it sucks,” she warned.

“I'm sure it won't,” Eva said, eyes bright.

So Noora smiled, and tuned the strings a bit, strumming a few chords to check everything was as it should be and then kept her head down as she started to play. She always felt awkward and on show for the first few moments of playing for other people, but this wasn't just about playing for Eva, after all, and so when she got to the chorus, she finally lifted her head, looking straight at Eva as she sang.

“You don’t need that guy, it’s so black and white. He’s stealin’ your thunder. Baby, blue ain’t your colour.”

Eva's eyes widened in recognition as she realised the Noora wasn't just singing for her, but singing _to_ her. Still, she let Noora finish the song and waited for the last note to have vanished into an increasingly awkward silence between them before she said anything. Or, well. Before she laughed a short, sad huff of a laugh.

“I'm not sad about Christoffer,” she said.

“No?” Noora asked, at once relieved and worried. That fuckboy really didn't deserve to have any kind of emotional impact on Eva, but on the other hand – was it something worse that was bringing Eva down?

“No, I--” Eva started and then broke off. She licked her lips and pressed them together, eyes flitting over all of Noora's features like the answer to how to tell her about what was going on was written in the space between her eyes.

Noora waited with baited breath, keeping as still as possible.

Then Eva surged forward and kissed her on the mouth. Too briefly for Noora to have time to react, but unmistakeably even so. That was definitely a kiss, and judging by the terror on Eva's face, it was definitely not a platonic one.

Noora blinked once, twice, her breathing shallow. Did that really just happen? Did that really mean what she thought it meant? That Eva hadn't been pining away for Christoffer fucking Schistad, but for her? For Noora?

“Noora,” Eva begged, the look on her face clearly asking to just be put out of her misery.

“Eva,” Noora answered and then leaned forward over her guitar, grabbing Eva's face in both hands and kissing her back.

Slowly. Gently. Long enough so Eva had time to realise what was happening, make a hurt, surprised little noise, and reciprocate.

“Don't be sad,” Noora whispered in between their lips tangling, earning herself a delighted little giggle in return.

“I'm no sad,” Eva promised, arms around Noora's neck.

Noora pushed her guitar to the side, and then leaned forward to push Eva onto her back, looking down at the bright sparkle in her eyes, the way her hair fanned out over Noora's white pillow, the smudge of pink from where Noora's lipstick had rubbed off on her mouth.

Yeah, nothing about Eva seemed blue now.

“Good,” she said, a little delayed, and leaned back down to kiss Eva again before they could get distracted by more words.

  
  


** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me things for Femmeslash February on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
